


The River in Winter

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Possible Spoilers, Rusalka (Water Spirit), Rusalka!Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Fanart forRusalkabyitsmylifekay. I loved the story and wanted to try something new, and here is the result. :D(The picture is spoilery, so please be warned!)
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The River in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Just what it says on the tin, basically. The picture takes place near the end of the story.


End file.
